Low-power wireless sensor and actor networks (LP-WSAN) standards require low power and a simplified protocol. FIG. 4 illustrates a low-power wireless sensor and actor network 400 having a sensor 410 and an actor 420. The sensors are multifunctional devices that communicate untethered in short distances. The actors are resource-rich devices with higher processing and transmission capabilities, and collect and process sensor information and perform actions based on the information gathered.
A difference between the carrier frequencies of the sensor 410 and the actor 420 is known as Carrier Frequency Offset (CFO). CFO negatively impacts reception performance, and thus CFO estimation and correction are important. Existing solutions for CFO estimation involve complex algorithms that increase power consumption and latency. Moreover, many existing solutions separate the CFO estimation into two parts—coarse-grain estimation and fine-grain estimation. The coarse-grain estimation is carried out using a known packet preamble or a training sequence, whereas the fine-grain estimation is carried out continuously during packet payload reception. As the coarse-grain estimation improves, the fine-grain estimation becomes simpler and has a better performance.